A Game of Chess
by smexualbeast
Summary: What if Rory was Bill Murray from John's blog? what if Rory had saved John's life when he had been shot in Afghanistan?


On the chess board, the white pieces are written in _Italic_ and the black pieces are written in **Bold.**

* * *

The pieces of the chess set sat daintily upon a worn board. The black paint had faded and the wood had been scratched, but nevertheless, the chess pieces displayed a victory for the blacks.

There was a loud bang followed by a series of crashes. In fact, there were many bangs and crashed that had happened that day. Most of the men had been lucky and there had so far been no casualties. Bullets soured through the open air, people ducking and running through trenches and leaping in all directions, firing guns at anything posed a threat.

Rory Williams stood in knowledge that no guns would penetrate his person through the concrete walls of an underground hospital. It hadn't been entirely his decision to care for people in the army or indeed soldiers fighting in Afghanistan on behalf of the United States of America, but Amy had somehow managed to talk him into it. They were now twenty one and Amy was still convinced that her "imaginary" Doctor would come back. Sure, he had once visited her (which scared the living crap out of Rory) but that had been well over a year ago. He may never come back.

There was a sudden yelp and Rory spun round, spotting the source of the noise. _Pawn to A4. _A gasp escaped his lips as a soldier collapsed on the ground, a red stains spreading rapidly across the uniform covering his left shoulder. **Pawn to D5.**

Rory immediately sprung into action – four years training as a nurse had resulted in his excellent reflexes. He pulled the wounded soldier onto the nearest bed and checked his pulse on his neck. It was very weak. _Pawn to D4. _His breaths were fast and shallow. **Pawn to B5**_. _The wound had thankfully not damaged any vital organs or block his windpipes. However, the injury seemed to be pretty Sirius. _Pawn to D5_

First priority – stop the bleeding. Rory grabbed the necessary equipment which included a lot of bandages and tape and then ripped the army uniform out of the way and stopped the bleeding. **Bishop to A6**_. _The soldier's breaths were slowing down slightly. _Pawn to A6. _This wasn't a good sign**. Horse to A6.**

"What's your name?" Rory asked as a distraction whilst taping the bandaged carefully around the wound. _Pawn to D4._

"J-John W-Wat-s-son…" he stuttered, eyes rolling round their sockets and finally focussing upon Rory who attempted to smile in reassurance. **Pawn to B4**_._

"Hello, John. My name is Bill Murray," John had decided to not use his real name; his best friend Mels had advised him not to and joked about it messing up the Doctor's time line. "I need you to breath with me. In. out. In. out."

John's breathing slowly steadied to a more normal pace. _Pawn to G4._

Second priority – help with the pain

"Just focus on your breathing whilst I get something for the pain. I hope you don't mind needles,"

John closed his eyes in concentration, the pain almost unbearable. **Pawn to C6**_. _His body was drenched in a layer of sweat and blood._ Pawn to H4. _It was just chance that he had made it to safety and that someone had actually found him. **Horse to C2**_. _John knew the procedures, being a medic; he too would have tried to save anyone, regardless upon which side they had been fighting on. _Queen to C2. _John knew what the Afghanistan hospitals looked like and for sure, this wasn't one of them.**Rook to B8.**

Just then Rory jogged back into the room with a syringe in his hand. _Rook to H3_

"Just keep breathing and you'll be fine," he promised. **Rook to B1**_._

John didn't even feel the needle as it was inserted. _Rook to H5._

The pain was becoming too much and there was a loud ringing in his ears. **Pawn to B4**_. _Death was lurking nearby and seemed somewhat desperate for his attention. _Rook to G4. _Would he sacrifice his queen? **Queen to B8**_. _Black spots clouded his vision so he closed his eyes. _Horse to B8._ In. out. In. out. Yes, he would sacrifice his queen. In. out. In. out. **Knight to F3**_. _The ringing was replaced by a loud clanging which didn't sound too good. In. out. _Queen to B1. _Was it his imagination or were there streaks of red tainting his vision? In. out. In. out. It probably didn't matter anymore, he would be dead shortly, there wasn't much point in fighting a war which was impossible to win.**Queen to B1.**

Giving in, he allowed his body to slip from consciousness, blissfully unaware of Rory's attempts to save him. _Check mate._


End file.
